Homeless Stuck!
by Yaoiluver9000
Summary: Tavros, A young teen forced onto the streets. Gamzee, A young drug dealer who had no choice but to be homeless. Despite their difference they have a strong bond between them. But can they get hitched? Or will they be HITCH HIKING! (haha funny pun! Pleas read this)


It was quite warm today, more warm than usual. Winter hasn't ever felt this nice. Especially in the middle of January. Your name is Tavros Nitram and you are currently sheltered underneath a tree in a park. You don't usually hang out around here, but you have a few minutes to yourself and why not enjoy them? You rest your head on the bark and listen to the birds chirping. It's nice to not have to think about where your going to find your next meal, or where your going to sleep tonight. It's nice to not worry about your problems.

You spend a few minutes in peace, warm and serene. You feel something splatter on your shoulder. "Oh no..." you say out loud. You look and see bird crap. You frown, you just got this coat last month. Not that it wasn't dirty already, but still, bird crap. You sigh loudly in frustration removing the coat from your shoulders. It's actually a lot colder without it. Maybe you can manage a few cents to get it washed in a laundromat. You pick your backpack up from the ground and unzip it, placing the coat inside. You give the birds the middle finger and yell "FUK U!" before leaving the tree to head back to your tent. - His backpack has gotten heavy on his shoulders already. Luckily he wasn't far from his tent.

He lived in a 'homeless district' where all the other homeless bums hung out. It was close to a liquor store and a McDonalds. They all just stayed on the sidewalk. Some weren't lucky enough to have tents, Tavros wasn't either but he had made some really good friends and luckily the kindness of his best friend he was allowed to live in his tent with him. Some of his other friends though just slept outside in the cold, only a blanket to use for warmth.

Tavros walked towards his tent, stepping past a few sleeping people. It was early but some people just didn't want to get up, or maybe they were dead? Tavros shivered at the thought. He accidentally stepped on someones hand and quickly muttered an apology. Walking a bit more carefully. He hopped he could pass by a few of his friends and maybe spend the day chatting with them. And how lucky he was! His friend Nepeta was sitting on the curb holding out a coffee mug, maybe looking for some donations.

She wasn't the prettiest of his friends. Her hair was matted up, and she was missing her teeth. Her eyes were always wide open and blood shot, she never blinked. But she was a really good person on the inside. You smile and wave to her "Hey Nepeta!" You say gleefully. You frighten her and she looks at you, scared. She throws her mug and screams. Flies come from all directions, swarming her. She smiles her usual warm gentle smile "Heya!" She replies. You sit next to her on the curb. "How are you today?" You ask her, she looks a little scarier than usual. "I'M REALLY!" She yells. Her eye twitching. She must be tired. "Ok Nepeta, Um... I'll see you later crazy girl!" You laugh while walking away quickly.

A lot of your friends ended up on the streets because of drug problems, like Nepeta. Some were alcoholics, and others were just very unlucky. Like yourself, who grew up with a family who had money problems. You hang your head. Being homeless was very tough, You were used to it but sometimes it got to be too much on you. You were getting pretty close, you can tell because there was always a big glob of dried up gum on the curb. You hope you'll be able to see Gamzee. He's the best friend you bunk a tent with. You smile and acidenlytly trip on th gum and you breAK YOUR LEGS! YOU SCREAM,! THE PAIN IS TOO MUCH! TeaRs are faLLIng down your face quickly! Luckily your otha pal kartkat is ON THE SCENE! His brother was once a dockter so u kno you can trust him. "FRICKASH! WHAT THE HECKIE DID YUO DO?" He yelled at you in concern. You look at him through glassy eyes, "I think i uhhhhghnBNBNBNBNB broke me leg!" you sigh. Kartkat hold ur head an calls out or help/. NNNGH! pain is shooting thru ur BODIE! Your eye fade BLACK! you pass out.

You wake up in your tent. "Sweet i got a epic wheelchar?" u say as u find ur self sitting in one. Your legs are broken and are bent in strange proportions but this whelchar is hella., you grab a sticker from ur my littel ponie colorioeng book. its of rd. ur fave ponie. u pis ur self chuicking a bit but it okay ur underwaer is indestructible. u got them at bronie con. U stick rd onto ur wheelchair an smile a bit. but a bee com an sting u on ur eye but ur ok. You wonder who brought u here? You try an remember the events that took place today. (or was yesterday?) Wher de fack ganmzee?! fukcing asshole. Your a little pissed. He dident even chock on u? fuker. *holds up pair of scisors* o.o am yandere... u think. u put them back down leaving ur silly imagination an going to serious issues!

You roll to the part of ur tent where u unzip. it like unzping a bodie bag. u remembr unzipping the bag, ur mothers closed eyes. tht anotha storie lol! anyoway you unzip it quickly, getting your skin of ur pinkie caught and pulled off but ur ok. You stroll the heck out of there. Mayb gamsee is restintg at the local smoke shop? You remember how he alway smoke his bong. U imagine him licking the bong for some reason. Um no homo. you think QUICKLY.

You finally arrive at the smoke shop, the one Gamzee might be at. And he is. He is knocked out. Or maybe... dead. You shake your head. THIS NOt a time to think about fucking dead bodies again tavros! You yell at yourself mentally. You wheel over to gamsee. You accidently crush his hand with ur wheel. "oops!" You back up and run over his stomach! "oops!" you wheel foward again and are back on his hand. "oops!" you wheel back up and run over his stomach! "oops!" you wheel foward again and are back on his hand. "oops!" you wheel back up and run over his stomach! "oops!" you wheel foward again and are back on his hand. "oops!" you wheel back up and you are finally off of him!

"phew, all this wheeling made me hungy!" you say and wheel back to your tent. Maybe now you can get some sleep! You think as you hop off of ur wheel chair and wiggle urself to inside ur sleeping bag. You cry that night. You cry as you zip the bag. "Mother" You cry aloud. But soon you sleep in peace.

You wake up to the sound of the tent moving eratically and some heavy squeeky noises. "wh.. what is that noise?" you mumble quietly in anguish as you have been woken up and it only feels like you got a few hours sleep. You grunt as you look up to see where the source of the noise is.

To your suprise there is something poking into the tent! Its hitting it viciously! It looks like... a stick? You cant really see too well since it's coming from the outside, but you are still frightened. Your eyes adjust a bit more and... Is that... Gamzee?

Oh god... you think.. HES FUCKING THE TENT!

YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH BUT THE WORDS WONT COME OUT

YOUR CHOKING HOW EVERYBODYS JOKING NOW

THE CLOCKS RUN OUT TIMES UP OVER BLOAH!

SNAP BACK TO REALITY O THER GOES GRAVITY

O THERE GOES-

wait this is no time to think about your god eminem tav! You don't know what else to do in this situation though unfortunatly. You huddle up into a fetal position and cry. Gamzee is stil vigourusly POUNDING into the tent with his LARGE penus. Suddenly he goes faster the whole tent is moving with force. Where is the exorcist when you need him. Gamzee is going beyond human speeds! You look up at his dick and see he is going so fast there is a spark! But he soon cums before there can be a fire.

You hear him moan something "taVbr! BREASTS!" he yells!

It's quiet for a moment... All you can hear is your breathing and his panting. You wonder if the other bums heard him. Suddenly you see his shadow move toawrds the opening of the tent. You quickly close your eyes and pretend to sleep. He enters and lays next to you, you dont say a word. He's stroking your mohawk. What th fuk.

You think for a moment. OH! he must be choking up on u becus of your accident. You smile lightly.

Gamzee is nice! But... is this more... than freidnship!

* * *

Helo everyone tihs the end of chapter ONE please read next chapter to find out what happen! I wil add more chaarcter too! :^))) ^_^ o3o =w=


End file.
